Duel Realm
by Xino
Summary: A young Duelist enters a Tournament, our hero need to be careful for the host has a twist up his sleeves.. "Rating may change."
1. Chapter: One

Steven: This is our first fan fiction in this account,

Xino: You know what that means!

Shadow: **:_sarcastically:_ **I don't know, what?

Xino: I become the main character! **:_Chibi form: _**Yeah!

**_:Shadow pulls out ninja staff and sends Xino flying:_**

Steven: **:_Sweat drop: _**Shadow, why must you do that?

Shadow: I don't like it when he does that.

Steven: What becomes a chibi, or act dumb?

Shadow: **:_Walking away: _**both.

Steven: on to the story, by the way send characters and their deck ideas to me. Thanks.

* * *

The wind blew mildly over the town of Domino, a teenager with hair and gold eyes, was walking into a near by card shop. The young man was wearing blue jeans and a white tee. Around his neck was a gold chain, hanging on the chain was a small circle charm with a star carved into it, inside the star was a small yin-yang. The boy's name was Xino, and he dreamed to be the best duelist of all time. Xino was just starting, for today he was going to build his first deck.

The moment he walked he saw rows of table designed for dueling lining the walls, at the back of the room was a glass show counter. Xino slowly approached, at once a card caught his eye, the card was The Great Ying-Yang Dragon. On the front it showed a huge dragon with two heads; one of Blue Eyes and the other of Red Eyes, the body was also half of each dragon. Xino looked closer to read the card. Yin-Yang Dragon, this card can only be summoned by fusing Blue Eyes White Dragon and Red Eyes Black Dragon together, If you summon Buster Blader to the field you can sacrifice both to play the Yin-Yang Knight to the field. Atk/ 4000 Def/3500

"May I help you?" a voice asked. Xino looked up to see a man with long black hair a pair of glassed the covered his almost black eyes. He wore a black shirt and Blue Jeans.

"Yes, please sir, I would like a deck based off of that," Xino said pointing to the card. The man smiled.

"No problem, and call me Lars." The man said pick up the card and pulling out a big black binder, he turned to a page full of dragon related cards. Lars bent down behind the counter and pulled out and other card, The Yin-Yang Knight and laid it down on the table. On the front was a picture of a knight with armor that resembled the Yin-Yang Dragon. In his hand was a sword which looked like the Red Eyes Black Sword. Xino picked up the card and read it; this card can only be summoned by offering Yin-Yang Dragon and Buster Blader on the Field. This card gains 1000 Atk for each Dragon on the field, and in the graveyard of both players. Atk/4500, Def/4000.

"Thanks!" Xino said as Lars added the finishing touches to his deck. Lars then pulled out a small White box and laid the deck within it and gave it to Xino.

"Thank you and come again," Lars said walking towards the door. "It's closing time so you need to leave." Lars finished as he flipped the sign from open to close.

Xino looked puzzled "What time is it?"

Lars pulled back his sleeve reveling a gold watch, "Oh, about Seven Thirty," Xino's eyes went big as he looked up at the Time Wizard Clock on the wall.

"Oh man, Dads gonna kill me if I'm late for dinner Xino yelled as he burst threw the door and down the side walk.

Lars made sure he was gonna before walking into his shop and pulling the shade. "He will go far that one" he said turning off the lights and locking up his shop.

* * *

Steven: There you go the First chapter of Duel Realm.

Shadow: Who is that Lars Dork anyways?

Xino: Yeah, he reminds me of me but less handsome and more stupid.

Shadow: How Dare you Mock Varion! **:pulls out a Ninja Bo:**

Xino: Meep!

Steven: I need some character idea so please review also you can e-mail Shadow and/or Xino.

_a Ninja Bo is a ninja's staff._


	2. Chapter: two

Steven: Hey we made it to our 2nd chapter!

Xino:Chibi mode: Yay!

Shadow:pulls out Ninja Bo and wacks Xino over the head.:

Xino: Out! What was that for?

Shadow: For being a moron.

Xino:twitches: Did you just call me moron?

Shadow: yes I did,

Xino: lunges at Shadow, poking him in the ribs: Listen pal! No one and I mean no one calls me a moron,

Steven: Wow, I've never Xino like this,

Xino: not even a Punk like you!

Shadow:pulls out Ninja Bo and smacks Xino so he flies into the sky and forms a star: That is for calling me punk,

Xino: Sorry……. :Forms star:

Steven: You know Shadow, you gotta be nicer to Xino.

Shadow: Why, he's not dead yet.

Steven: Yet is the key word.

Shadow: Just start the story.

* * *

Nar: Last time, Xino received his first deck, and he just left the card shop because he was going to be late for dinner… 

Xino was running full pace down the side walk, his head down to block the just starting pounding rain.

Just a mile up was a young lady with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She held a purple umbrella in her left hand in her right hand, a small white deck box, her name, was Hana Kusabana. She was on her way home for another card shop not far from were Xino had exit from,

Just as he turned the corner he bumped into Hanna sending both deck boxes flying. Xino stood up and turned to help Hanna. Xino put out his "I'm so sorry" he apologized. Hanna put out her hand and Xino helped her up. Just as she was fully upright she bent down and pick up one of the fallen boxes and ran down the sidewalk and around the corner.

Xino gazed for a few seconds and bent down to pick up the deck box lying on the ground. He placed the box with in his pants pocket and continued down the block that led him home.

Just as he stepped in his mother a very portly lady welcomed him home "How are you sweetie," she asked sweetly.

Xino smiled. "Just fine mom, just got my new deck." He explained heading up the stairs.

When Xino entered his room he looked on his bed which laid a small package which was labeled: Taiyou Illusions in a claw-like lettering. "Why would this come?" Xino thought out-loud picking up the box and laying it on his desk. He opened the top drawer of the desk and pulled out a small pocket knife which he uses to open the box.

After the box was open he lifted the lid and dug around the packaging peanuts and pulled out a large metal suitcase mark with the same strange lettering. He carefully unlatched both of the lock panels and open pushed the small button with the company logo on it.

Inside was a looked like a watch only bigger and had enough room for an average deck. On the edge were four small round notches for who knows what. Next it was a small round Red gem that had the symbol of a mountain on it. Xino figured that it was meant for the notches on the device.

Xino then picked up the strange device and underneath it was a small letter that read:

Dear Mr. Kouen-Hitokage,

You have been invited to join in a once in a life time event, you are invited to Duel Monster's Tournament in honor of Hanshou Mikoto, then watch like device you just removed is a duel disk, and the small gem is the region gem. Please report to the ship yard on March 20th at noon, their will be ship there to take to the location of this tournament.

Sincerely,

Taiyou Illusions

Xino looked up, "Wow," he was amazed, Taiyou Illusions knew who he was, but one thought went threw his mind how did they find out about him?

Outside in a big oak tree near by his window was a cloaked figure, its silver eyes glinting in the moonlight, "So" it whispered, "we meet again young Xino." Then with the wind it was gone.

* * *

Steven: There we have it the second chapter of Duel Realms, who is that cloak figure?

Xino: I know!

Shadow: Tell the viewers and die!

Xino: Meep!

Steven: **:Rolling eyes: **Come on guys, can't you get along.

Shadow: We can but wont

Steven: Why!

Shadow: I don't know probably cause, I'm his Darker Half!

Steven: oh, anyways if you have any character ideas please send me an attached file that includes a bio, a deck, Combos, Strategies, favorite card, and best card. thanks in advance.


	3. Chapter: Three

Steven: We made it to our third Chapter! Sorry to keep you all waiting for so long.

Shadow: really and how many fans do we have?

Xino: we have to have a lot,

Steven: We actually have only one.

Xino: One, how can we have just one?

Steven: Don't ask me.

Shadow: who is this so called fan?

Steven: their name is panmotto.

Shadow: Just get on with the story.

* * *

Nar: Last time on Duel Realm, Xino arrived home to find a package from Taiyou Illusions along with and invite to a tournament in honor of their host, Hanshou Mikoto

The next day was Saturday so Xino didn't have school; Xino crawled out of bed and walked down stairs, since it was the weekend both of his parents were at work so he was alone. He looked out the front window and saw that was still raining very hard. "Damn Weatherman, he's always wrong." He said out loud.

"Ah, is the little brat bored?" Said a voice from behind him, Xino spun around to see a cloaked figure, he was leaning against the wall just outside the bathroom door. The sun making his silver eye glistened.

"Just who the hell are you, and how did you get in here?" Xino swore.

The cloaked figure looked up and spoke softly "My name is of no concern to you and how I got in here is my little secret." He started to walk towards Xino, and stopped just as his left leg met the couch. "But why I'm here not." He continued

"Then why are you here?" Xino asked starting to get pissed.

The cloaked figure smiled "I'm here to duel you."

"Duel me?" Xino asked puzzled "why do you want to duel me?"

The figure chuckled "Why, to test your skills"

"What skills?" Xino answered

"Why your dueling skills" the figured answered jerking up his arm revealing a duel disk, a small black region gem engraved with a skull with in one of the four slots. "I'm am what they call a Akumu-Ryoushi." He spoke softly inserting his deck.

Xino paused, "I'll be right back"

The figure smiled, "I think not" he said pointing to Xino's duel disk along with his region gem inserted, lying on the couch inside the deck slot was non-other then his deck.

Xino walked over and slipped the disk on his right arm and walk over to the opposite side of the room from the cloaked man.

"Duel" they both said in stereo. The region gems begin to glow just as they spoke; the entire room began to disappear and in its place was an area with mountains all around but the sky was not blue but a dark green and the cloud of purple were nestled above them.

Xino's eyes widened as he saw his living room was vanishing. "What the hell just happened," he swore

The figure smiled, "This is the Shadow Realm." He explained. "Now stop your wining and duel."

"Fine," Xino said as he started drawing the top five cards.

"Not so fast kid," he started, "There is just one little twist"

"What?" Xino asked puzzled.

"You become the first card you draw." He said drawing the top card and smiled "perfect, take a look" he said laying the card on the top card slot. Almost the second the played the card his body began to take form of a clocked monster with long brown arms and claw like shoulders. "I am the Invader of Darkness he roared as he became the card in which he played.

Xino closed his eyes and drew the top card and played in instantly face up. Xino felt as his body was slowly transforming his felt as his short hair grow long and his ears grow grew long and feathery around his head he felt a something grow tight around his head.

His arms tingled and he felt his cloth grow tight and a strange pressure form on his chest. He felt as boots & gloves start to work their why on. But the strangest feeling was something growing from his buttocks. He opened his eyes and looked down at the card stunned at what he saw.

* * *

Steven: Well there is chapter three sorry it is so short,

Shadow: I' back

Steven: From where, and have you seen Xino any…. Shadow you didn't

Shadow: Relax, I didn't kill him

Steven: then where is he?

Shadow: oh, he's hanging around.

Steven: **:looks up to see Xino bond and gagged to the ceiling: **Shadow get him down.

Shadow: **:pulls out giant ninja star and hurls it at the rope holding Xino:**

**:Xino Plummets to Earth:**

Steven: **:pick up Xino:** Xi, you ok?

Xino: Easy Pesy, lemon squeezy

Steven: you're fine. **:drops Xino:**

Shadow: Ok listen mortals, Review and send more deck info on fan characters.


End file.
